blazbluefandomcom-20200223-history
Grim of Abyss Mode
The is a revision of the Abyss Mode that was introduced in BlazBlue: Centralfiction. The most significant difference between the modes is that the Grim of Abyss Mode introduced a new system, the grimoires. The player can use grimoires, skills and items obtained throughout the mode to customize their characters. The player will receive their very first grimoire once they start the game, which they have to equip in the Magic Workshop. The Magic Workshop allows the player to equip and enhance grimoires they obtained. The enhancements include improving grimoires or extracting skills. Grimoires Equipping a grimoire will grant several abilities and stat improvements. Grimoires can be set differently per character, but the same grimoire cannot be equipped on multiple characters. Grimoires can be obtained through all dungeons with the exception of the Boss Rush Dungeon. The high level grimoires are obtained by completing high difficulty dungeons. The player points are invested in the grimoires to enhance them. These points are obtained by defeating enemies throughout the dungeon and collecting experience. The player can also gain experience by playing other modes. The grimoires can also be enhanced by setting skills into them, and using the items. All the enhancements are done in the Magic Workshop. The grimoires have ranks assigned to them, from “E” to “A”. An “E” rank grimoire is the Green Grimoire, and it allows skills up to rank “E” to be equipped. A “D” rank grimoire is the White Grimoire, and it allows skills up to rank “D” to be equipped. “C” rank is the Black Grimoire, “B” rank is the Red Grimoire, and “A” rank is the Blue Grimoire, which allows skills up to rank “A” to be equipped. Skills Skills can be obtained by defeating enemies other than bosses, in each dungeon. The skills that can be obtained vary per dungeon. The player can confirm all the skills they obtained in the past in the Dungeon Select screen. Extracting a skill will grant the player a skill to set in their grimoire. If the player has high proficiency in the grimoire they are extracting, there is a chance it will level up the skill. Proficiency will increase by equipping a grimoire on a character, and playing the game. Extracted skills can be bound to different grimoires through the Equip Skill menu. Grimoires that have been extracted, however, will disappear. A skill with lower rarity rating than the slot allows cannot be equipped into the grimoire. The “Rare Skill” at the top slot of the grimoire is hard to extract and has a higher chance to fail. Skills in the normal slots have a higher chance to succeed. Extractions have a chance to produce a unique slot skill. Skills equipped in basic slots have a chance to level up. Simultaneously, extractions may result in certain enhanced items. Dungeon list *Unique Boss Rush Dungeon – Boss Rush Stage **The Boss Rush Stage. Clearing all the stages and bosses is the ultimate goal of this mode. The player is able to skip bosses they have defeated and resume where they left off. *Defense Level 1 — Stage 1 **The entry-level course, Calamity Trigger’s’' story battle is the source of its inspiration. It contains health and defense skills. *Offense Level 2 — Stage 2 **The course where military academy students appear as bosses. It contains skills that increase attack or offensive abilities. *Special Level 3 — Stage 3 **The course where vigilantes appear as bosses. It drops unique items. *Offense Level 4 — Stage 4 **The course where 7th Agency members appear as bosses. It drops items that have a heavy emphasis on Heat. It will be unlocked after completing floors 1 through 7 of Boss Rush. *Defense Level 5 — Stage 5 **The course where characters from ''Chronophantasma appear as bosses. It drops items that have a heavy emphasis on defense. It will be unlocked after completing floors 1 through 7 of Boss Rush. *Offense Level 6 — Stage 6 **The course where the Six Heroes appear as bosses. It drops items that have a heavy emphasis on attack. It will be unlocked after completing floors 1 through 7 of Boss Rush. *Unique Level 7 — Stage 7 **The stage is based on ''Continuum Shift’s’' story. It drops rare items. It will be unlocked after completing floors 7 through 12 of Boss Rush. *Unique Level 8 — Stage 8 **The stages is based on ''Chronophantasma’s’' story. It drops rare skills. It will be unlocked after completing floors 7 through 12 of Boss Rush. Skills and items list Skills= |-| Items= Achievements/Trophies Navigation Category:Game modes Category:Gameplay